Transferrent
by Anne O'Brien
Summary: SLOW UPDATES! The fourth wall is meant to be broken, or so Skulker seems to think. Team Phantom follows him through a portal that leads to Hollywood, California. That just so happens to be where Anne O'Brien lives...And why doesn't Danny Phantom exist here?
1. Skulker's Stupid Portal Thing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will not go to the dogs like WMDH...I kind of lost my Batman-mojo...Otherwise known as creativity. So yeah, Danny Phantom mojo is eternal for me, so here's yet another story to add to my listings. It's called "Transferrent" and because of my lack of naming skills, it has a stupid name. It'll probably change, just a warning, when I think of a better one for it. Don't know if you guys pay attention to my profile, but I pretty much update it daily, or change something on it, and that is what this one is.**

* * *

My mother forced me to wear make-up when I did my hair. It is unruly and unmanageable, so I tend to straighten it, which, in itself, is extremely out-of-character for me. So, my mother, being the girly-girl that she is, made me do something with my face when I did something with my hair.

However, I had to admit, when I did my hair and put some eyeliner and mascara on (that's where I drew the hypothetical line), my eyes were defined in their grey/blue color. My dark blonde hair lightly outlined my slender face, and to be honest, I thought it looked pretty good. But I kept these feelings to myself in the hopes fo no one finding them out.

I had never been a "girly-girl" so to speak. I played football and baseball with my brother when I was younger, and never Barbies. The closest I got to Barbies was Polly Pockets, and I only liked those because I thought it was cool that they changed colors in selectively tempered water. I was never the "come and make me over" kind of girl, and instead retreated into the world of writing when I got older. I have always been a flamboyant extrovert, and am not afraid to blurt out anything that comes to my mind. That fact got me in trouble when I was younger, and I even had to go to ISS when I was kindergarten. I've always been reckless and daring, and I am never frightened by a challenge. For example, my mother _hates _it when I go cliff-diving with my dad, but we both enjoy it. My brother, JP, joins us, and he's quite the daredevil as well.

My mother disapproved of my "non-girlyness". I was the child she had waited on for her entire life, her Anna, but she wanted a girl who would go shopping with her and get mani-pedis with her. I would do all that stuff, but only because I loved my mother to the end of the world and back, but I wouldn't like it. I enjoyed it because I was with her, and tried not to focus on the fact that I had just colored my fingernails and toenails.

My mother loves me, though, and she says she couldn't be prouder of me. I am in the gifted program at my school, Westmore. The gifted program is very diverse. Me, I'm academically gifted, meaning I am extremely smart, and school officials want to exert that fact. My mother won't even tell me my IQ which bothers me to no end.

"Anna! Come on down here, it's time for school!" I shook my head, looking at myself in the mirror. Skinny jeans, check. Gladiator-style sandals, check. T-shirt, check. All black, check. Black is my favorite color, and I'm not emo or anything, it just looks really good with my eyes and hair. I grabbed my notebook, pencil, reporter-style coat and ran downstairs. My mom doesn't enjoy waiting.

I almost trip down the stairs. Hardwoord spiral stairs are slippery and I'm not graceful, even though I took five years of ballet and passed with flying colors. Literally.

I push my glasses, also black, up onto the bridge of my nose. My glasses are not only necessary, but also I've been told my many people that they also suit me. I have contacts, I just never wear them because I look too good with my glasses on. One of signature qualities is the fact that my glasses are always too far down on my nose, and I'm always looking over them. One of my best friend's mom says that's unattractive. I laugh.

"Mom, you know I pay attention to the time. I'll be fine," I remind my overbearing mother, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the bar coming off of the island at which she is waiting for toast to pop out of the toaster.

"Yeah, but do you know what time it is now?" my brother, JP, asks me from the table behind me. My brother's name is really John Paul, but he despises that name, so we call him JP. JP got the favorable side of the gene pool. Even though people in Westmore say we O'Brien's are the most beautiful family in town, JP is the most dazzling. He's tall, brunette, and looks AMAZING in a button-up, which is what he wears almost every day. He's slightly muscular, not too much, not too little. He's always warm if you ever get the chance to hug him. His teeth are so radiant and perfect, they put my enviable teeth to shame. The only problem is, my brother is crazy in love with himself. He's a complete narcissist, thinking he's the best person to ever grace this planet, but other than that, he's actually not too bad. He's courteous and kind, but kind of selfish and sometimes greedy...but aren't we all?

JP and I look nothing alike, so we could almost look like complete strangers at first glance, but our eyes give that away. We both have the brightest blue eyes anyone has ever seen. When we go to school and in pretty much anywhere else in public, we get compliments on our eyes. JP, of course, takes them and enjoys them, while I just thank the complimenter and get on with my life.

"Oh, shut up, JP. I know what time it is. It's time for you to drive me to school, you idget." I smile at my brother in a very sarcastic way, and my mother giggles, then stops.

"Anna's right, JP, it's time for you two to go," she supplies and catches the toast with precision as it flies out of the toaster. Quickly spreading Nutella, the food of the gods, onto both of them. She hands one to me, and makes to hand the other to JP, but he leans over and catches it in his mouth. The goofball. I tear it out and take a bite out of it, handing it back to him. He glares at me, taking a bite of his toast.

I am a freshman and JP is a senior; he's seventeen, I'm fourteen. But we both are complete weirdos. JP's super popular, and I am too, by association. I have many friends who are higher-up in the social order, and they are my real friends, but I feel like the ones I am friends with in JP's grade aren't real. When they just randomly talk to me, I'm like "Hey." and move on. Nothing to be too excited about. So I just kind of ignore them. I do have a couple real senior friends, and they are people who would do anything for me, and me for them.

The car ride to Westmore High is uneventful, except for me yelling at JP to not run over a turtle in the road. He tends to do stupid things like that. And that makes him sound like he kicks puppies for fun. He doesn't. I promise. He just likes to make me freak out a little every now and then. I'm not some animal activist or anything, but no one should run over innocent turtles in the road.

"Get out, stupid." JP tells me, smiling. I must've missed the fact that we've arrived at school. He leans over and kisses my head, then pushes me out of the open door. I glare back at him and makes the sign-language "I Love You" sign. I return it then walk up to the door of the school.

As soon I enter it, Marley, one of my best friends, jumps onto my arm.

"Hey! Anna! Fancy seeing you here!" she pretty much yells into my ear.

I peel her off my arm, "I see you every day, Mar, doesn't your over-enthusiastic greeting ever get old?"

"Nope!" she smiles brightly at me, "Oh, and Kate wants to see you in first block...I have to go the bathroom. See you in a bit!" she bounces away through the crowd of people. I sigh. Mar is quite the character, but she's been my friend since the beginning of time, so I don't think I could ever hate her. Sometimes her bubblyness is a bit annoying, though.

* * *

The rest of the day isn't too exciting. Nothing really worth telling about. I went home with as usual. We exchanged witty banter as usual. I went to bed around nine as usual. I talked to my mom for an hour or so before that. It wasn't really a bad day. So I went to bed like it was a normal day.

As I settled into bed, I turned on my TV. I always turn it on, but I never really watch it. It was turned to some show named 'Danny Phantom'. It looked kind of familiar, but it was a cartoon, so I must've watched it a lot when I was kid or something. I dismissed it, turning off my TV and snugging under my black and white comforter, and looking at the pictures of France until I fell to sleep.

* * *

"Skulker! You know that you can never win! We've been through this time and time again: Ghost attacks, we exchange witty banter, I kick ghost butt, then we all go home having learned a valuable lesson about honesty or... some such nonsense..." Danny Phantom groans at having to fight the mechanical ghost once more, and right before the sun was supposed to come up too. He hadn't got any sleep that night! And school tomorrow?! It was going to suck.

"Ah, but this time, it's different, whelp! I have an escape plan!" Skulker pressed a button on wrist and created a portal behind him. Danny turned around to look at Sam and Tucker, his best friends, who were standing behind him staring at the portal. They shrugged their shoulders and ran up behind a strong Danny.

"This will take me to a land that no one has ever explored...and returned from. I'll see you later, ghost child!" just as soon as Skulker disappeared into the bright blue portal, it began to get smaller. Danny, acting stupidly as usual, grabbed my friends, and flew directly into it. Right before he blacked out, he changed human and looked up through hazy vision to see a concerned girl with bright blue eyes.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So that was the first chapter of Transferrent. Like I said, this is really only a preview, and if I get enough feedback, I will make it into a story. I will probably make it into a story anyway. I think the story is pretty straightforward from here...**


	2. The 'Pitch Pearl' Query

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Because of my no lifey-ness, I have started this chapter directly after I posted the last one. Don't judge me.  
**

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" I whispered, somehow keeping my cool, "Are you alright?!" I grabbed the boy closest to me and pulled him to his feet. He was tall and slender, but from grabbing his arms, I could feel he had muscle. After he was on his feet I shut my door and turned on my bedside lamp. I gasped when I realized there were two more people laying on my floor. One was a raven-haired female, the other an African American male.

In the more adequate light, I could make out who they were.

The one I had helped up was still rubbing his head and mumbling things I couldn't hear. His hair was pitch black and very messy. All over the place. Like he had put some gel in it to make it look like that. But it wasn't greasy, so that was out of the question. He wore a white t-shirt with red borders on the sleeves and a red oval on his chest. The converse on his feet matched. He looked about fourteen, my age.

He looked up to me and furrowed his brow, then his eyes widened. They were just like mine. The brightest baby blue I had ever seen.

"Where am I?" he asked. He sounded about fourteen, too.

"My room. Hollywood, California." he gasped. I grabbed my phone and turned it on, prepared to call the police. I kept my breath calm and my voice level just in case this kid was a crazy and was startled at the slightest movement. His friends were still passed out on the floor.

"Look, you have no reason to be afraid. I won't hurt you, and neither will Sam and Tucker...SAM AND TUCKER?! Where are they?!" his voice became much more serious as that sentence progressed, but he sounded sincere, and I pointed behind him to the floor. He immediately joined the girl on the floor.

"Sam?" he whispered to the girl, Sam, I assumed. She sat still for a few seconds, then she stirred. Her hand rose to her eyes to rub them, smearing her makeup a bit, then she opened her eyes. I was extremely surprised to find that she had amethyst eyes, but they were beautiful all the same.

"Danny?" she opened her eyes wider, "You look different..."

"Yeah, you do, too, Sam," the boy, Danny, said to her. He helped her up to her feet. She is dressed in some weird clothes, but they're mostly black, so it's alright. She's wearing a black tanktop with a purple oval in the middle, a black skirt with green plaid on it, purple tights and black combat boots. She must be gothic or something. She's very striking, though. And I sense something between Danny and she.

Danny wakes the other boy up and learn that his name is Tucker. Once they're all standing, I start to ask them a few questions.

"When you come in here, in a flash of light, may I add, you had white hair," I pointed to Danny, "and you were wearing some kind of jumpsuit thing. And apparently your names are Sam and Tucker, and...and...Oh, god. This can't be happening..." I held my head and thought for a moment. Danny looked at Sam, who looked at Danny, and Tucker looked at the both of them. I heard Tucker gulp.

Danny came toward me, his eyes wide. Sam merely looked at me and Tucker had a strange look of longing on his face. I immediately become aware of Danny's hand on my shoulder. I look to him, and notice he's sitting on my bed, unmade, next to me. He smiling.

"What's up?"

"Your name is Danny Fenton isn't it? And you're Samantha Manson, and your name is Tucker Fo-Foley? Right?" I pointed to each of them in turn. They nodded slowly and Sam furrowed her eyebrows at me. She looked like she was trying hard not to say something. Something that would probably get her in trouble.

"You're Danny Phantom, too, aren't you?" I asked Danny, who was surprised that I knew his full name and even more surprised that I knew his secret identity. He looked down at his lap and then nodded, breathing lightly. Then his head snapped up and he looked at my intensely.

"No, umm, hahaha?" he scratched the back of his head, "No, I'm Danny Fenton, nothing more, nothing less, hehehe!" he laughs awkwardly throughout this entire painful statement. I grab my laptop off my dresser and open the lid. Typing in my password, I see Sam facepalm and I hear Tucker say, "Dude? Really? I could've done better." This earns Tucker a glare from Danny.

"Googling it now..." I murmur.

"What's Google?" Tucker asks, "And that's a sweet comp!" Sam shakes her head, and sit cross-legged on the ground.

"How do we know we can trust you. We don't even know your name!" Sam says, finally speaking. She looks like this has been pent up inside her for a long time.

I look over my laptop screen, also looking over my glasses, "I'm Anna, and you can trust me because I haven't called the cops on you yet. Tucker, let me say that if Google doesn't have it, it doesn't exist, simply put," I look back to my laptop screen. I turn it around so that my strange guests can see it.

"That's...me?" Danny asks, pointing to himself. Sam is making a very good sturgeon face and Tucker is frowning ferociously.

"Yep. That, my dear friends, is the Danny Phantom Wiki. It's pretty much the FBI for you guys."

"What's FBI?" Tucker whispers and Sam elbows him in the gut.

Danny reaches for the computer. "May I?" he asks. "Of course," I reply. He and his friends proceed to pore over the website, and in a few minutes, Sam asks me a question.

"So we're a TV Show? Created by a guy named Butch Hartman?" Sam says.

"And we were cancelled?" Danny asks. I nod.

"I watched you a lot when I was younger." I said. "Maybe you can learn more from fanfiction. Look it up. But be warned: Some fanfiction is WEIRD." I tell them. I go back to reading my book, "Oh, and I'm going to let you look at my laptop while I read this. I'm not going back to sleep. Don't try to make an kinky moves," I eyeball Danny and Tucker. They raise their hands in defense.

I sit reading for a few minutes. Then I hear Sam groan.

"They set you up with Paulina? That's just messed up." she puts a finger gun to her head and hypothetically shoots it.

"What's this...Pitch...Pearl?" Danny asks.

"And 'slash'? What in the world?" Tucker continues.

"OH NO!" in the blink of an eye I have the computer away from them and shut.

"You don't want to see that, trust me." I put the computer back in its spot on the dresser and turn out the light, "There's blankets and pillow in the closet. We're going to sleep...I'll try anyway."

"Good night, Anna!"

"Good night, Tucker."

I sit for a few minutes, waiting for everyone to get settled in. Afterwards, I fall to sleep thinking that the shock of all this is going to _kill _me in the morning.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for the suckiness of this chapter. I really do. It's terrible and I should really rewrite it...  
**


	3. Ze Watching of Ze 'Mystery Meat'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the horrendous wait...My grandpa has been in the hospital for like, three or four months now, in and out, so I've been caught in him. He just got cleared of cancer for the _second _ time, so let's pray that he's finally done with that crap. **

**Updates might be slow on this story for a while until I get done with a few chapters of TMTWLP...And this is going to suck. It's inevitable. Be prepared. You want something good? If you like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, check out "We're Not in Kansas Anymore". I'm really proud of that story.  
**

* * *

I dreamed of floating cows and boys with bright green eyes. The eyes I understood...the cows not so much. The boys kept on trying to tip the cows, but every time he would touch the cows they would slowly float away, their evasion punctuated by an irritated _moo_.

My eyes fluttered open and I blinked myself awake, leaning forward to sit on my elbows. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and got some of my eyeliner on my finger. Realizing I didn't wash my face last night, I rose from my suddenly very inviting bed and shoved my glasses on my face. With a muffled yawn, I walked forward and tripped over something soft.

"Arrggh!" I yelled as I fell forward, finding myself on top of another soft figure. There were two people sleeping very close to each other, and I was laying perpendicularly on top of them. My upper body was the floor beside the one farthest from my bed and my hips were in between the two of them.

"AHHH!" the one I tripped over jumped to its feet with such speed that I flipped forward and rolled into another person underneath a blanket. The one I had rolled over was still sleeping soundly. I hopped to my feet to find a boy with a blanket in his hand. He waved, smiling at me awkwardly.

"Hi," he said gawkily, "Sorry about making you roll into Tucker."

"Who're you...?!" I asked, my eyes wide at finding three people sleeping in my room. Then it hit me. I ran a hand through my loose and no longer straight hair, "So last night actually happened...Oh, no. Oh, no..." I sank to my knees and held my head with my hands, making my hair frizzy. All of the shock from last night was finally coming to bite me.

"Oh, god..." I whispered. "That actually- I mean, it's not possi-" I cut myself off, then smiled at Danny, who was still standing with the blanket in hand. His face was all screwed up. As if he was incredibly confused. I wouldn't be surprised if he was.

"Aha! I'm still dreaming! That would make sense, I mean, you three aren't real, and umm. Yeah! Danny, punch me. And do it hard, I want to wake up." when he looked at me with a puzzled expression, I nodded eagerly, smiling. I'm sure the corners of my mouth were touching my ears. It probably looked really creepy.

Danny was in a complete and total shocked state. I really didn't notice. I had slipped into crazy tired Anna mode. All I know is that Danny came at me and I didn't have time to react and he punched me in the gut and MAN! did it HURT! That boy packed some punch! I fell over on top of the person on the ground, now identified as Sam, and made a sound like a wheezing grandmother.

"Danny!" I got out. "I know I'm awake!" he leaned down next to me, and said something like, "Oh my God. I'm so sorry for punching you so hard!"

He helped me to my feet and I waved him off. Every breath stung, but I don't think he broke any bones.

"For a non-existent boy from a TV Show, you are incredibly strong," I commented, my sanity slipping back to me. Sam was coming to, her awakening jump-started by my falling on top of her. She groaned and rose from underneath her blankets, rubbing her eyes and smearing her eyeliner and mascara.

Her eyes creaked open. "Danny?" she asked groggily. "Where are we?" her voice strengthened. "And who's she?" Danny grinned.

"You do remember where we are, right?" Sam shook her head.

"Some alternate dimension with very attractive young ladies," came Tucker's voice from behind Sam. He was making a face at me and I revolted. I was being hit on by a fictional character. A very flirtatious fictional character at that.

"What Tucker said...but minus the attractive young ladies part," Danny corrected himself at Sam's insistent glare. I looked to all three of them.

An expectant glare was on Sam's face. That stupid flirty thing of a face was Tucker's. Danny looked like he just didn't know what to do with himself.

I decided to take the initiative before Sam's eyes burned a hole in my body.

"OKAY! So I thought that since you guys are apparently real and I am not crazy...I'd show you some of your own show?" Danny looked to his friends. Sam simply shrugged and Tucker said, "I wanna see how sexy they made me." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my computer off my bed.

"Are you guys hungry?"

Tucker nodded and Sam knocked him upside the head. Danny looked at his feet.

"You are. There's some orange juice in the mini-fridge over there and some random fruit in the bowl on top. You're welcome to what you want."

"Are you like, a health-freak or something?" Tucker asked as he retrieved some fruit and an orange juice bottle for everyone in the room, including me. He must have noticed all the juice and other assorted health buff stuff.

"Kind of, I guess. I'm vegetarian, and eating healthy come with that..." I trailed off and Sam's eyes lit up. She didn't say anything though. However, I noticed she didn't stare at me with as much hatred as she used to.

While I was talking, I was looking up Danny Phantom on Netflix. They have the entire show on there.

"What episode do you want to watch? One?"

"Sure," Danny finally piped up. I clicked on the video and beckoned all three of them to come sit against the bed with me. Tucker snuggled up close to me and Sam sat next to me, I think just so that Danny couldn't.

"So Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?came Jack Fenton's voice. Danny stared at the computer screen, utter disbelief in his eyes. Same with Sam and Tucker. The camera showed them and Tucker gave a small cheer. He must be satisfied with the animators' job.

"That's my father's voice. And Dad looks _just _like that..."

"Sorry Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones," Sam's jaw dropped.

"Waste all these looks and charisma on hunting ghosts? Criminal," Tucker's followed suit.

Then the octopus ghost thing attacked and Danny whispered, "I remember that..."

"Ectopuss doesn't taste good," Tucker made a _bleigh_ sound. Sam agreed.

As the episode progressed, Danny, Sam, and Tucker kept pointing out likenesses and things they remember happening.

The Lunch Lady ghost appeared and Danny transformed for the first time on the show. Real Danny stared awestruck at the screen of my laptop.

"I command you to...go away!" Cartoon Danny said awkwardly. He saved Sam and Tucker from possessed plates. They phased through the wall and Danny changed back unintentionally. The ghost kidnapped Sam and Tucker and Danny were sent to detention.

Later, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were arguing outside the school. "I Jack Fenton, from this day forth-" the screen cuts to Danny flying towards the school. "-do hereby turn my back on ghosts." Danny whispers, "He would never do that really."

"THanks for the Thermos!" Danny yells while phasing through the ground in front of his parents. Jack's face lights up.

"HAH! Ghost kid! I was right! You were wrong, ghosts exist! I never doubted it for a second!" Sam nods.

"Oh, wow," I said when the episode was over and I had shut my laptop. "You've got one weird family, Danny."

"You don't know the least of it," Danny mutters.

I hop to my feet. "Well! I hoped we could go on a walk or something. I mean, I live in Hollywood. There's plenty of stuff to see here," I waited to see what they said. Danny shrugged indifferently. Sam did the same.

"As long as I'm with you," Tucker crooned. I pushed him away.

"I'm going to get dressed," Tucker was still staring at me. "And you stay out of my bathroom while I'm doing it, Tucker!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Normally I'm pretty confident in my writing ability, but this absolutely sucks. I would like to know if you think so, too. Flames don't exist. Like, I really don't think flames exist. You can say whatever you want to me. Now whether I care or not is a different story. **

**I'm in a good mood. Just watched the new episode of Supernatural. Imma Super-Nerd. I think I might have just made that up right there. **


End file.
